Fist fights and Lonely nights
by fictionrosepoem
Summary: Tim is a boxer in the Netherlands, and Matthew is a MMA fighter from Scotland, when the young fighter enters an exchange program they meet. Though things in the fighting world aren't always clean and easy. In fact, it's dirty, sneaky and brutal. But can the two of them find love through all their fighting or will someone be left alone, a beaten and heartbroken mess? Boy x Boy


_**Fist**__** fights and Lonely nights**_

_**NedCan Fanfiction **_

_**By: fictionrosepoem **_

_**Chapter 1** _

**_The Big Bad Wolf and a 'Princess'?_**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia  
_**

* * *

Tim van Alen.

The middle child of a younger half-sister and elder half-brother, there biologic father got around a lot or at least from what he had heard, he never had the pleasure of actually meeting the man. Born and raised in the country side of Holland was where he lived with his little sister Bella and his sister's mother, his elder brother had opted out and moved to the more populated city rather than the relaxed style of the country life. As beautiful as the windmills and large fields of tulips were, Tim's life was anything but that, beautiful and relaxed. Those were things that he dreamed of his life being at some point. Though as of now, everything was work, work and more work.

He was the only one in his family with some kind of income. His sister was still finishing her final year of high school and with all her advanced classes, barely had time for herself, let alone getting a job, but she was determined not to let Tim bare all of that burden. When he had found out that she had taken a job, he had told her to quit and focused on her studies instead. Of course, she wasn't too happy hearing that and hadn't talked to him for a while afterwards, but he wanted her to go to college and get a good job and eventually move away and do something with her life. Something that Tim had a hard time seeing him do himself in the near future.

Not only was he paying for her college and every day to day expensive, he also had to pay for his stepmother's medications since she was very old and couldn't do much on her own. Even so, as much of hassle it was, if he could make his sister life better, then it didn't matter how much his personal life sucked.

Tim worked three jobs, which paid fairly well, but in a situation like his money gets eaten up quickly. The fair haired Dutch man worked as a waiter towards the more populated area of town on weeknights, and if they were short on staff he was also on kitchen duty as well. During the day he would do side jobs for anyone who needed help fixing whatever and was sort of a free lanced handyman. Some of the elder women in the area called him a sweetheart and offer that he stayed longer then needed. On weekends though it was much different.

Tim used his spare time in the next town over, far away enough for his young sister's concerned intuition on what he was doing and where. There in between brick buildings laid the boxing club he trained at.

The Dutch man knew from a young age that he had a temper and a very short one at that. He got into countless fights in and out of schools, but he always won, and was never afraid to take on someone much bigger than him. On a rainy day, the owner of the boxing club just so happen to make an appearance right outside the restaurant he worked at as he was leaving, as he was leaving he got into a tussle with a drunkard and taught him a well deserved lesson. The round greying man was impressed at the force behind his throws and was immediately interested in him.

Though at first Tim denied joining the place, not wanting to spend his time there when he could be working and making money and saving. But once money was thrown on a table, and a lot of it in fact, Tim changed his mind. The owner of the boxing club, Aaron, said that he could train him and make him a better fighter than he already was. He also informed him that he could make as much as three grand in one fight alone.

The other trained and trained for months on end before even getting his first match, but his sister obviously started to catch on to what he was doing soon after joining. He would come home extremely late or not at all, some times with bruises on his face or fore arms, some times even limping and falling asleep half way on the couch. Tim had been able to keep Bella away from the club and just said that he had made some new friends and that planned to work out in the gym every weekend. His sister was satisfied with that fact that her elder brother was being a bit more social in life and let the other be.

Soon after that Aaron set up his first fight.

And Tim_ loved_ it. He won the match within four minutes, knocking the other man right out. The thrill of the fight got his blood pumping and he wanted to it more and more often. It was an amazing change of pace in his slow paced and boring life. On that very night he won over two thousand dollars, which he of course put the majority of it towards Bella's college fees that were going to start popping up and the rest for her mother's medication, but that meant that his next pay check could be spent on himself and be a bit selfish.

Not too much long after he started to win and win more and more fights and started to get a lot of experience under his belt. This started his reputation as the _Big Bad Wolf_ in the boxing club. Tim didn't much care for a stage name, but the others boxers in the gym told him that announcing '_Tim to the stage_' wasn't that intimidating, he didn't say much and just along with it. Soon everyone was just calling him that, even some of the newer members called him that, and he thought that they might not even know his real name, but whatever. Tim won a few belts and trophies, but didn't care much for them, the cash prizes was what he was after.

Though that all changed when Aaron started an exchange program at the club.

* * *

It was mid-summer when Aaron had stepped onto the floor calling everyone over for a quick meeting about it. Tim was in the ring boxing against one of the many dummies that were placed around the club and had to knock it over before stopping and actually listening to what Aaron said. "You get all that anger out of you yet?" Aaron laughed as he watched Tim slip through the ropes and jump to the ground. "Nah, Tim always has things built up in him. You should see him Aaron, those jabs of his are getting lethal." A member piped up and patted Tim on his bare shoulder. "I know, I've seen him, but I have something I want to talk to you all about." Aaron said and started to pass around sheets of papers to the members.

Tim held one close to his face as he read it. "Exchange program?" Tim read out loud. "Yep, starting today certain clubs around Europe are going to be doing this for a solid year. Boxers, MMA, kick boxers, you name it they're doing this. So everyone can get a taste of the different forms of fighting." Aaron told him as he crossed his arms. "Try to be a bit open to your new members and don't kill them." He chuckled and the other members laughed along with him. "In fact, I have one of the exchange...ah, students with me right now." Aaron and looked over his shoulder.

The other men looked and tried seeing around each other to size up this new person.

A young man with dark rich chestnut hair appeared from the shadow of the hallway that lead towards the locker rooms. "This is Vladimir, he's from Romania and an expert in Russian fist fighting and accuracy in his throws." Aaron introduced the man, who in Tim's opinion looked like he'd drink the blood of the closest guy that'd piss him off. "Greetings, I hope to learn much from watching you all and participating in your style of fighting." Vladimir said, looking around the run-down gym.

It wasn't the newest, nor the sharpest club around the country but it defiantly was the toughest. While you were here training there is no such thing as rest, you do that when you get home. Everything was conditioned, your body as well as your mind because if Aaron caught wind of you gambling, using drugs or degrading someone you could kiss your sorry ass goodbye.

Aaron nodded his head at his members, which after a while start to seem like one big family and told him that Vladimir was in their care and to show him the ropes. At first though once Aaron left everyone just went back to what they were doing beforehand and didn't pay attention to the new male, who was now just wandering around the gym. He didn't say much as he did and watched a few guys here and there work out or throw a few bunches at the heavy bags.

Tim and another boxer were in the ring sparring when the other stopped and pointed at Vladimir, who was checking out some spare boxing gloves. "Hey, Vladdy come here." Tim called out to the man, who looked up at him for a moment before heading over and climbing into the ring. The Romanian male walked over to Tim with an eyebrow raised. "Yes?" "I have a question, how do you guys do that, Russian boxing thing Aaron was talking about earlier." The member who was sparing with Tim earlier asked him. "It's the same as the American adaptation of it only we do not use those...puffy gloves. We do not use any kind of protection actually, that's why you have to be quicker then our rival." Vladimir explained.

"Wow, dog eat dog hun?" The other member laughed and slapped Tim over the shoulder as he did so. "Well while you're here, we can teach you how to use the gloves. They have a bigger surface area than your hand so blocking is a lot easier." Tim told him as he took the other member's gloves off and handed them to Vladimir. "Try'em on." Tim said and Vladimir did so. "They're like marshmallows." Vladimir exclaimed as he looked down at his covered heads. Tim and the other member got a laugh got of that.

* * *

It was close to nine o'clock at night and the sun had set a very long time ago.

Tim and the other members where getting ready to leave as the gym closed for the day. The young Dutch man closed the rusting grey locker chamber with a loud bang and slung his duffel bag over his shoulder. He was walking by the ring when he heard Aaron calling his name, the younger man stopped and turned around to see Aaron waving him over to his side office. Shifting his duffel bag a bit he followed Aaron into his office, which he quickly closed the door after him.

Usually if Aaron called you to his office, it was either a very good thing, or very bad thing. He either wanted to talk to you about the next match coming up, or to give you the news that he was throwing you out. Tim settled his bag down in one of the old and worn out leather chairs and sat down on the arm rests with his arms crossed. He noted the burnt out cigarettes in the ash tray and knew he only smoked when he was stressed out. "Somethin' wrong boss?" He asked him as he watched Aaron settled himself behind the wooden desk with files scattered everywhere atop of it.

The boxing club owner didn't say anything for a moment as he messed around with his ancient computer sitting on the side of the desk. "Tim, how do you feel about this exchange program?" Aaron said as he pulled out another cigarette and lit it, letting the smoke roll past his lips as he exhaled. "I think it's a good idea, I'm interested in the characters that might come through those doors now." Tim told him, giving him a weird look as Aaron went back to punching the keyboard for a few moments.

After taking another drag Aaron spoke. "There's this kid from Scotland that recently entered the program, he's been getting a lot of attention from scouts all over every country in Europe. The kid is barely out of university and some of the big named gyms and clubs want him to join their places." Aaron said rubbing his chin back and forth. "So, you want this kid too, right?" Tim asked, raising an eyebrow. "The papers say he's the new MMA superstar and shit like that, it'd give the club the boosts it needs for some new equipment." Aaron said and looked over at Tim. "But the kid is apparently high class material doesn't want just any gym and also wants to learn more about culture and all that lovely bullcrap." Aaron said, waving his hand in the air.

"Why do you think he'll choose this gym?" Tim asked him, standing up and covering his mouth as he yawned. "Because I sent his manager an email saying that we'd have our top ranked boxer personal teach him about the country and show him around so..." Aaron's voice trailed off as he stared at Tim, which took him a moment to realize what he had said. "Shit-" "I know you have a lot on your plate already Tim, but do it as a favor for me and the boys, I'll own you one after this is over." Aaron said. Tim raked his hand through his hair, pushing it far back revealing the scar across one of his eyebrows, and let out a long low breath.

The room was quiet for a moment as Tim thought it over. He leaned over and grabbed his bag once again, putting the strap of it over his shoulder. "Just remember you own me one." Tim said and Aaron cracked a smile. "I knew I can count on ya Tim." He said and chuckled loudly. "Yeah, yeah. You just hope this kid isn't some push over or shit. I don't want some puppy dog following me around all day long." Tim said before walking out of the office.

Tim left the gym after that and quickly jumped on the bus that stopped a street over from his. It took almost an hour to get there, and even if it was mid-summer the night air was drying the sweat on his body and making his exposed skin cold. He rubbed his hands together as he walked down his street and towards his little house that was nestled at the very end of the street.

It wasn't much, a small two-story, grey stone house with a small front yard and decent sized back yard. It had three bedrooms, two baths, living room, kitchen, laundry room everything that you needed to live was there and nothing much else.

He walked up the three little steps to get to the front door and pulled out his key from his bag. As quietly as he could he turned the key and opened the front door. He knew that his step-mother wouldn't wake up, it'd take a whole village to do that, but Bella was a light sleeper and she had to leave early for prep-classes in the morning.

Tim closed the door behind him and placed his bag down next to the door and sighed deeply. Getting to his bed sounded like heaven at the moment but he noticed the tiny kitchen light was on and went over there instead of going to bed. He poked his head into the kitchen and saw Bella, fast asleep at the kitchen table with her bunny bathrobe on and two different text books opened and a pad of note paper scribbled with notes all over it. Tim also noticed the cup of coffee, half gone a little bit away from her.

The young Dutch man walked into the room and closed the text books, dumped the now cold coffee into the sink to leave until morning. He walked over and scooped her up in his arms, careful as to not wake her up and headed up stairs. Tim shifted her in his arms a bit as he opened her door and walked over to bed and placed her atop of it. He started to pull down the blankets when she stirred a bit. "Tim?" "Hey Bella, you gotta go back to sleep, you have to get up early in the morning." He whispered softly. She made annoyed grunting noises but closed her eyes. He was able to get her under the covers and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Hey Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the university will accept me?"

"It's to late to be having this talk, but they'd be stupid if they didn't."

"Okay."

"Alright, goedenacht."

"Goedenacht, Tim."

Tim closed his little sister's door and headed towards his own. He didn't even bother closing the door after he entered and quickly stripped himself down to his boxers before climbing into his awaiting bed and passing out within minutes.

* * *

By the time Friday had rolled around Bella had received her letter of acceptance from her dream college.

He was glad that his sister was so happy and excited about, and he was too, so he decided to throw a small congratulation party for her. Tim let her invite a few friends over and even baked her a cake that afternoon. It was getting late out and Tim had to start heading over to the gym to start training. "You girls be good, I have to leave for a while and I don't want to get a call saying the cops got called." He said as he plucked a water bottle from the fridge, closing the door he jumped a bit when one of Bella's friend was standing right there.

Tim raised his eyebrow at her for a moment when she didn't say anything.

"Where are you off to?" She asked him. "Save your breath Kelly, I've tried everything in the book to get him to talk and none of it has worked." Bella called from behind the couch as she turned on the t.v. "Yeah well I doubt she tried anything from mine." The girl Kelly said softly, letting only her and Tim hear it.

Tim hadn't really meet any of Bella's friends before, but knew that she was kinda popular at school and had friends, but if all of them were like this than he'd have to have a sit-down with her. "Sorry kid, you're not my type." Tim said and quickly, nipping it in the bud, and walked out of the kitchen. "Don't stay up to late and remember your mother is sleeping upstairs." Tim said and leaned over the couch to kiss Bella on her forehead. "See ya when I get back." He said and left.

Once again Tim was back on the bus, on the way back to the boxing club. He took a seat towards the back and sat down with a sigh, settling his bag in the seat next to him. Tim was hoping that he could leave Bella alone with the Kelly girl and hopefully nothing will happen...and what she was suggesting in the kitchen, it made the Dutch man want to puke.

It wasn't that he hated girls, he's had fuck buddies with a few in high school, making sure he wore a condom, but he had some guys as well to keep his bed warm at night. Though he hadn't told Bella that, or anyone else for that matter, mainly because he was slightly worried about what they would say. Sure there were gay couples around the town, but he already had this image that everyone viewed him as and being gay wouldn't fit the description.

Tim pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes briefly as he tried calming down, once he got to the club he could work his worries away.

* * *

When Tim actually got to the gym, everyone was doing their own thing and off in their own little worlds to help them get through whatever training they had to complete.

Tim walked over to the locker room and went over to his own locker and opened it up. He tugged off his shirt over his head and tossed inside the locker, taking his pants off next and opening his bag to take out his work out shorts and pull them on instead. Tim then placed his bag in his locker and closed it.

"Is Tim in here?"

A voice called into the locker and everyone else that was in there turned towards the voice, which belonged to Vladimir. "Right here." Tim said as he locked his locker and started to walk over to him. "Aaron wants you in his office." He told him and Tim nodded his head.

He walked over towards Aaron's office and knocked on the wooden door. "Come in." Came the muffled response, and Tim opened the door, entering the small office and then closing it behind him. "What did you need?" Tim asked as he sat down in one of the two chairs in front of his desk. Aaron took off the big, thick framed glasses he was wearing and turned his computer screen around so that Tim could see it. On the screen was an email reading,

_Dear Aaron Karssenbarg,  
_

_This is the manager of Edinburgh Fighting Gym speaking from Scotland._

_It has come to one of my members' attention that you are willing to have your finest boxer not only teach my student about your way of fighting, but also to teach him about your culture and way of life in the Netherlands. If it may be possible to exchange more and finer details about this over the phone it would save us a great deal of work with filling out forms and other such as that. You may contact me with my personal cellphone number below:_

(1)778-905-5555

_I would also like to take this moment to also remind you that Mr. Williams is our prized fighter here and will be kept under strict watch and curfew while staying in your country. As talented as he is, we are very worried about his behavior outside of the ring so, we will be sending along a personal to guide him along with his time at your gym. If anything is to happen to him while there, please remember that there will be actions taken and they will not be taken lightly. _

_Thank you for your cooperation.  
_

Tim studied the email for a moment, "So this kind is like some kind of prince?" He asked as he turned his gaze towards Aaron. "Who cares! I talked with his manager earlier and they said that they were already on their flight here." Aaron said with a big grin. The young man looked down at his lap as he slowly stood up. "I'm not a babysitter Aaron, and you of all people should know that I'm not the most nicest person outside the ring. Now if this kid comes here thinking that he's just gonna ride my coattails then he's got another thing coming to him." Tim said, with a bit of venom in his voice. "I don't want some preppy kid walking in here and then go crying to his daddy about how he got pushed down in the ring." He added as he stormed out of the office, closing the door shut behind him.

Aaron pulled opened the door and called for Tim to get back in his office, but the Dutch boxer ignored him and just told him he was stepping outside to clear his head.

Tim headed out the front door as the warm night air surrounded him. He leaned up against the side of the building, facing the street and closed his eyes, letting his head tip back until it hit the brick behind him. The boxer then slowly opened them to look at the inky black sky while shoving his hands in his pockets. This kid seemed like some royal brat, he should've told Aaron to back down on the offer before any of this happened, even if the gym could use new equipment and a paint job. He could do it by himself, granted it'd take forever but he could do it. It was seriously ridiculous that he was going to have to babysit this important superstar, next millionaire, big shot fighter. He had his own fights he need to prep for and watching some kind and showing him around town was not going to help him.

The boxer stayed out there in the warm summer night's breeze for a while, and thought that his head had cooled down enough to go back inside and actually start his work out. Pushing himself off of the wall, he shoved himself into a passerby, causing the person to stumble to the side a bit. "Sorry." Tim muttered. The person was wearing a red hoodie, which was pulled up to cover his face. It looked as if he...or she was going to say something but a flaming red head came from out of nowhere and wrapped his arm around the hoodie wearing human.

"Ye betta watch where ya goin' laddy." He said in a thick accent, no doubt Scottish. Before Tim could say anything the Scottish male turned around and dragged the other male along with him, and turned towards the gym, entering the building.

'_Oh, don't tell me_.'

Tim thought and after the moment they were out of sight turned around and walked into the gym as well. As pushed the doors opened he saw the Scottish man, standing next to other male and talking to Aaron. While they were talking, Aaron caught sight of Tim reentering the gym and smiled, waving him over.

"Tim, this is Alistair he's Matthew 'The prince' Williams manager."

"Tch, more like princess." Time said bitterly as he glared over at the three of them. And it was after that very moment that Matthew pulled down his red hoodie to reveal his face.

'_Oh shit..._'

_**(Review, please!?)**_

_**A/N: Hello all, this is this first chapter, and it'd mean the world to me if you commented on how you all liked it? Should I continue it? Would you all be interested if I did continue? Do you like NedCan as well? I don't know! That's why you should tell me! Please let me know! I also have a Sufin Fanfic coming soon as suggested by the lovely **_xX Mochi Devil Xx _**and the first chapter to that will also be published soon as well!** _

_**Thank you to all that review! It means a lot to me!**_

_**-fictionrosepoem**_


End file.
